


The Primary Guide to that which I have Borne Unto this SBURBan Existence

by prometheanInfant (condochimp)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, SBURB Guide, The Games Will Never Stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condochimp/pseuds/prometheanInfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you find yourself replaying throughout SBURB, saving failed sessions, and suddenly discovering that which should not be? Things that no other soul can explain thoroughly? While I've not made all of them, there are some things to which I am the primary source. This guide is a primary source as well. Use it with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Primary Guide to that which I have Borne Unto this SBURBan Existence

Hello, mere components of a world beyond comprehense, composite worlds of atoms, seeking information on the SBURBan creations of myself: Promethean Infant, known to friends as a harsh nothing, for friends are diseases waiting to pus up. I have tools, teammates, and tumultuous acquaintances. Befitting my nature, is what I've been told. Said that a Dame of Hook would act that way logically. Foolish, yet clever in a way I cannot word.

On my expansive list of cleverly foolish infidels is the one who calls himself Miles. A Crazy Eight, part of Baskerville by chance and whims beyond my own. A shout-out has graced my presence, him thanking me for my work upon the Tree Quests, as he dares to call them. Cleverness of a foolish mannerism, is what I call it. Acknowledging my honor wordlessly and marking me to share my thoughts... bah! I will write what I have wrought, and see what HE thinks of it!

**[[Mind of the Sea]]**

Ah yes, the Mind of the Sea. A genius creation, owing its existence to my own hands. It is at the center of a world that one must seek, accompanied by all members of one's "team". Here are its beginnings.

Once each denizen is defeated by their lands' inheritors, a bastion shall appear on the surface of the planet of the player whose beast was beaten last. Its entrance is akin to a dungeon entrance, but far more elegant! Upon the convergence of every player, the keep shalt be entered. By solving the puzzles of each floor and ending the bosses within, of which there must be a number comparable to the sessions' member count, the Gate towards the Sea shall reveal itself. Here is where the fun truly begins!

**[[The Sea]]**

The Sea is a glorious world, borne from unity and choice. It orbits Prospit at a marked distance, dipping beneath Skaia's clouds at one peak and visible from the Lands at the other. The name references not the whole, but the major. While the world is covered by ocean in close to its entirety, there are also a selection of islands equal to the player count doubled. One is given the glory of bearing the Gate back to the Keep, and such is where the players shalt find themselves upon entrance to the Sea. Each island bears a challenge which must be completed by way of a multitude of choices, at the hands of a specific pair of players.

Each challenge's completion shall shape the Cerebella, which is the true name for The World Beneath The Waves. It shalt be covered in ice before the challenges are completed. Once every challenge has reached its end, a glorious crack shall split the icy skin, breaking free the waves. Go beneath and search the Cerebella, see what your choices have wrought... but beware. The monstrous nature of The World Beneath The Waves has been the end of many a carefree careless brat.

**[[The Sea's Core]]**

The Sea's Core is another term for the Mind of the Sea. Once the Cerebella has been explored, you might seek the Vents, temples upon the Seafloor where selections must be contemplated and analyzed. See what your actions have done to a world beyond your ken, through your own eyes, and prove just what they've done. Find the core, and reap a weapon for each member of the team, as well as a superb revelawesome, granting a power unique to your role as a whole, showing what choices you've made in the power of raw selection.

I'll see you clever foolish nits as the hours stroll past. Be with the ocean and think of how to serve that which is greater than yourself.


End file.
